Las 3 leyendas Libro (Zero):Dios Samurai y la Princesa
by zangaman
Summary: Gintoki estaba aburrido de ver la misma rutina de su puesto de Dios de la Destrucción, Kaguya solo quería tener paz y tranquilidad, ambos deciden huir los 2 se conocen juntos hacen que la Tierra habite el Ki y el Chakra. (Leve Croosver con otras series)
1. 私はいつも

**No soy dueño de NADA, los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **

**PD: ver Libro 1 y 2, para entender un poco la historia.**

**3…**

_2…_

1…

Toda leyenda tiene un inicio cada una cuenta una historia, esta es una donde 2 seres quieren olvidar su pasado ser libres, una donde haya paz y armonía en lo mas lejano en el espacio se encontraba un templo.

-Gintoki-sama, su comida ya está lista. Anuncio Whis con elegancia.

Gin era el Dios de la Destrucción de su Universo este caminaba con tranquilidad.

-¿Bills y Champa?...siguen entrenando. Pregunto Gintoki.

-Están descansado, los 2 se están esforzando para ser su sucesor. Respondió Whis.

-Su progreso. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Champa es duro, tiende a enojarse y deja algunos puntos abiertos, Bills por otro lado conserva una gran energía de Ki no tiene puntos abierto, al igual que su hermano se enoja con facilidad en resumen los 2 son una bomba de tiempo. Dijo Whis en tono tranquilo.

-(Suspiro)…un progreso es un progreso. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Gin vio a los 2 felinos adultos de características egipcias que llevaban ropa de entrenamiento.

-Buenos días, Gintoki-sama. Saludaron Bills y Champa con una reverencia.

-Ah, hola me alegra ver que no estén peleando. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

Gin y Whis comían tranquilamente mientras que los 2 felinos devoraban debido al entrenamiento sin desayuno.

-Oh, vaya. Parpadeo Whis.

El bastón de Whis sonaba.

-Ah, será Zen-oo-sama. Dijo Bills sorprendido y asustado.

-Sabrá que destruiremos esos planetas por accidente. Dijo Champa asustado.

-Tranquilos el asunto es conmigo. Comento Gintoki en tono neutral y calmado.

Gin y Whis decidieron visitar a Zen-oo-sama quien reinaba los 17 Universos, afortunadamente solo era para jugar y entretener lo cual Gintoki, lo hacía no quería sentirá la ira del Rey de Todo, ahora mismo se encontraba frente al Daishinkan.

-Gin-san, como siempre hiciste un buen trabajo. Dijo Daishinkan feliz.

-Me honra, Daishinkan-sama. Dijo Gintoki este hacia una reverencia.

-Díganme, ya decidió quien será su sucesor de Dios de la Destrucción. Hablo Daishinkan.

-Sigo pensándolo, pero hasta que me decida les avisare con todo gusto. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Whis y Gin se retiraban volando avanzo unas horas hasta que.

-_Vi una estrella fugaz, pero…esta…es diferente. Penso Gintoki._

-Sucede algo Gintoki-sama. Dijo Whis curioso.

-Vi una estrella, en esa dirección no parece una estrella fugaz. Decía Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Déjeme ver. Dijo Whis en tono tranquilo y fijándose en su bastón.

Se mostró una imagen de una Planeta Azul.

-Se dirige al planeta 877 conocida como planeta Tierra. Dijo Whis.

-Tierra, no es el planeta donde vivían los dinosaurios. Comento Gintoki.

-Así es, algunos dinosaurios sobrevivieron y ahora lo habitan terrícolas. Dijo Whis en tono elegante.

-Vaya eso es nuevo. Dijo Gintoki un poco sorprendido.

-Entonces iremos a la Tierra. Pregunto Whis.

-No, iré yo solo, verificare si no es una infiltración para invadir a un planeta. Respondió Gintoki.

-Usted solo, está seguro. Pregunto Whis.

-Sé que me tomara tiempo para llegar a la Tierra, además alguien tiene que vigilar a Bills y Champa. Respondió Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, entonces les deseo un feliz viaje. Dijo Whis feliz y con ojos cerrados.

Días después en la Tierra, se podía ver a una mujer su vestimenta era un largo kimono blanco su pecho era copa E con diseño de rayas sobre lo que parecía ser una bata amarilla, su nombre era Kaguya Otsutsuki quien decidió escapar de su propio clan, hasta que fue encontrada por seres de la Tierra que la mantenían escoltada la temían ella no los culpaba.

-Lord Tenji, encontramos esta mujer en sus tierras, cayo de los cielos. Que ahora fue interrumpido.

-Interesante que más.

Los presentes observaron desde el cielo y vieron a un hombre de una cabellera desordenada de color plateada su atuendo era al estilo egipcia negro de color azul y oro dejando ver un poco su cuerpo musculoso, Gin descendía lentamente.

-_Dios de la Destrucción, aquí. Penso Kaguya sorprendida._

-Tranquilos, vine en son de paz solame. Interrumpido Gintoki

-No te creo que nada, MUERE. Grito guardia.

-Espera. Alerto Kaguya.

-Ah, ahora sí estoy de mal humor. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

El guardia vio una palma abierta de parte de Sakata.

-**HAKAI. **Hablo Gintoki con voz fría.

Todos estaban en shock ya que Gin borro la existencia a esa persona.

-…Cielos…me llevare a esta mujer, sigan con lo que estén haciendo. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Gin cargo a la mujer en sus brazos y estos se fueron alejándose de la aldea después soltó a la Mujer al suelo sin cuidado ella iba a protestar, pero sabía que no debía desafiar a un Dios de la Destrucción.

-Estas muy lejos de casa, Otsutsuki. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-…Si, lose…Dios de la destrucción, Gintoki-sama. Hablo Kaguya en tono tranquila y haciendo una reverencia.

-Hoo…sabes mi nombre, de seguro tu raza conoce el dicho que ya no habrá guerras o invasiones en secreto a planetas. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Gintoki se acercó a la Otsutsuki con una mirada seria, la Mujer ni se inmutaba.

-No estarán pensado invadir la Tierra, ¿verdad? Pregunto Gintoki.

Kaguya se acercó y se arrodillo ante Gintoki.

-Por favor, podría…eliminarme. Suplico Kaguya.

Gin solamente escuchaba las suplicas de sus oponentes, pero jamás había encontrado a otra persona que quiera ser exterminado por su mano.

-No, solamente quiero estar en paz, vine a la Tierra para olvidarme de todo y comenzar de nuevo pero…dado que usted aquí es mejor ser eliminado por un Dios de la Destrucción. Respondió Kaguya en tono tranquila.

-Así que tu también. Dijo Gintoki un poco sorprendido.

Para Gin ser un Dios de la Destrucción no le agradaba siempre era la misma rutina, destruir planetas que solo pensaban en guerra esa era su regla.

-No somos tan diferentes, quizás nos parecemos…un poco. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Eh. Parpadeo Kaguya.

-No te eliminare, no me gusta mancharme de sangre. Comento Gintoki.

-Pero hace rato usted. Interrumpida Kaguya.

-Eso fue porque me hizo enojar. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

Gin caminaba y se volteo hacia la Peli Blanca.

-Vamos no te quedes atrás, Usagi. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-Usagi…en primera soy Kaguya.

La Mujer inflo sus mejillas.

-Ah, pero con esa piel pareces una Usagi. Bromeaba Gintoki.

-¡Basta de eso! Reclamo Kaguya un poco molesta.

Gin decidió quedarse en la Tierra junto con la Otsutsuki a menudo estos 2 discutían, en la primera semana Gintoki construyo una casa elegante. En la segunda semana Gin le enseño el Ki a la Peli Blanca, en un mes los 2 iniciaron una relación.

En su tercer día de relación.

-¿Dolerá? Pregunto Kaguya preocupada.

-Tranquila, tratare de no lastimarte. Respondió Gintoki en tono calmado.

La Otsutsuki se quitaba su ropa lentamente estaba preocupada.

-Si quieres podemos hacerlo, otro día. Dijo Gintoki preocupado.

-No, no eso es lindo, pero hay que hacerlo. Comento Kaguya un poco determinada.

Gin suavemente mete su miembro.

-AAAARA…esto es…Increíble. Gemía Kaguya.

-Vaya lo estas disfrutando eres una pervertida, Usagi. Gimió Gintoki entre dientes.

Gin puso detrás de Kaguya movió con cuidado su pene no quería lastimar a la Peli Blanca, después de unos de dolor se convirtió en sensación, por lo que un suave gemido escapó de sus labios.

-Gin, mmm muévete más rápido. Gimió Kaguya con mejillas ruborizadas.

-De acuerdo Kaguya, no supliques que me detenga. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Gintoki empuja un poco más rápido dentro del aparato reproductor femenino, Kaguya comienza a gemir suavemente, sintiendo que el placer la excitó dentro de ella aumentando su emoción, la Mujer mira a Gin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, sigue Gintoki. Gimió Kaguya.

-Tengo razón eres una pervertida, Usagi. Dijo Gintoki.

-Cállate…ah…, Dios…mmm… de la…ah…destrucción. Gimio Kaguya un poco molesta.

A Sakata le encantaba molestarla fue más rápido lo que la hizo gemir un poco más cuando sus gemidos comenzaron a aumentar la satisfacción de Kaguya.

-Mi querida, Kaguya. Gimió Gintoki.

Gin sostiene los brazos de la Mujer hacia atrás y rápidamente la empuja con toda su velocidad y carisma, incluso Kaguya sonrió traviesamente.

-Uh, ah, Gintoki. Gemía Kaguya.

Gin se metió profundamente en el interior de la Peli Blanca que la hizo gritar a todo pulmón, continúa soltando sus brazos y agarrando ese trasero.

Los 2 querían ser libres en sus vidas, ahora disfrutaban del placer y el sexo que duro hasta que orgasmo de la Peli Blanca goteaba dentro de ella mientras que Sakata seguía empujándola Kaguya tenía su lengua afuera, los ojos en blanco y mirando por encima del hombro.

Finalmente, Gintoki llego a su clímax disparo su semen dentro los 2 estaban en la cama, jadeando.

-En…verdad…lo disfrute. Dijo Kaguya con mejilla rojizas.

-Sí, quizás debamos repetir. Comento Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Gin comenzaba a morder el pecho de la Otsutsuki.

-Mmm…Gintoki. Gimio Kaguya.

Ambos se acostaron debajo de la frazada mientras que desde lejos una leve grieta observaba una extraña criatura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jeje interesante…y lo que está por venir.

El extraño observaba el cielo 3 estrellas brillantes.

-Es mejor seguir observando.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav y follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	2. 私はあなたを愛します

**No soy dueño de NADA, los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **

**3…**

_2…_

1…

Templo de Zen-oo-sama.

-Entonces…quieres que divida tu universo en 2. Pregunto Danshinkan un poco desconcertado.

-Sí, ya he tomado una decisión quiero que Champa y Whis tengas esos universos. Respondió Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Puedo crear universos solo si…Zeno-oo-sama, está de acuerdo. Dijo Danshinkan.

-Mmm…por mí, no hay problema. Dijo Zen-oo-sama feliz.

-Gracias. Decía Gintoki haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, de ahora adelante Bills será el encargado del Universo 7, y el Champa del Universo 6. Aclaro Danshinkan.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Gin estaba viviendo en la Tierra, sus 2 alumnos lo agradecieron por esa acción, tras esta conversación oficialmente había 18 universos.

-Ah…al fin…puedo seguir con mi vida. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Sakata llego a la Tierra aterrizo cerca de su hogar donde se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

-Deber…oh.

-Se le ofrece algo emperador. Gruño Gintoki.

-Jeje, lo estaba buscando vera. Interrumpido Tenji.

-No me interesa, así que le pediré que se vaya si no quieres ser borrado de la faz de la Tierra. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

El Emperador solo se retiró mientras que Kaguya observaba a Sakata.

-De que hablaban ustedes. Reclama Gintoki un poco molesto.

-Nada, no hubo contacto físico…por cierto te tardaste una semana en regresar. Dijo Kaguya en tono tranquila.

Kaguya entraba a la casa seguido por Gin.

-Que quería. Dijo Gintoki.

-Solo quería ayuda, para que se detengan las guerras que se van a desatar ahora. Comento Kaguya.

-Argh…que le dijiste. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

-Yo le dijo que no, y el insistía. Dijo Kaguya en tono tranquila.

-Dejemos que los humanos se destruyan entre sí. Decía Gintoki en tono neutral.

-¿No vas a ayudarlos? Pregunto Kaguya.

-No, tú quieres paz, yo quiero paz mientras nosotros no nos involucremos en eso, todo estará bien…además ya dejé de ser un Dios de la Destrucción. Respondió Gintoki en tono neutral y tornarse feliz.

-Eso signifi. Interrumpido Kaguya.

La Peli Gris recibió un beso en los labios los 2 lentamente cayeron al suelo.

…Horas después los 2 estaban semi desnudos.

-Sabes…pensé que me dejaste sola. Dijo Kaguya un poco triste.

-No te dejaría sola. Dijo Gintoki.

-Pude verlo con tus celos. Comento Kaguya feliz.

-Celoso yo…jajaja, que cosa dices, Usagi. Dijo Gintoki un poco nervioso.

-Seguís con eso, muu. Dijo Kaguya molesta.

La Otsutsuki mordió el cuello de Gintoki quien no le dolía, los 2 habían acordado no llamarla así.

-Está bien, está bien me rindo. Bromeaba Gintoki

Sakata pensó que podría ser tranquilo estar en la Tierra, lastimosamente esos días de paz no duraron mucho. Al día siguiente Gin estaba cerca de un lago silbado.

-Espero que le guste, lo que traje. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Gin traía un enorme pescado.

-Es una buena pesca.

Gin volteo y vio a un hombre de piel blanca tenia un kimono blanco.

-Un Otsu. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Gintoki esquivo un ataque fue herido en su costilla que sangraba levemente.

-Maldito. Gruño Gintoki.

-Mucho gusto Dios de la Destrucción, soy Urashiki Otsu.

Sakata golpe 2 veces el cuerpo de Urashiki quien terminó estrellándose contra un árbol asustando a las aves.

-Si sabes quién soy, entonces sabes lo que sucede después. Gruño Gintoki molesto.

-Jaja, claro si me disculpa adiós. Dijo Urashiki con una leve sonrisa.

Urashiki desapareció y reapareció en un lugar lejano en la Tierra, pero para su sorpresa.

-Adonde dijo el conde. Comento Gintoki molesto.

El Otsutsuki termino contra el suelo, poco a poco formaba una grieta que se abría por el suelo.

-Cómo es que. Interrumpido Urashiki.

-Crees que yendo a otra parte del mundo te salvaría…no, lo mío es velocidad. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-Jajaja en verdad crees que soy el único. Decía Urashiki con una leve sonrisa.

-Ustedes planean invadir la Tierra. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido.

-No…solo vinimos por una compañera, jaja parece que te cautivo su belleza. Dijo Urashiki feliz.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGRRRR. Grito Gintoki furioso.

Gin aplasto la cabeza de Urashiki con un golpe, como si fuera un globo mostrando un charco de sangre.

-…Mi cabeza…ella…no. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Sakata empezó a volar, yendo en dirección de su hogar donde se hospedaban él y Kaguya.

-¡Kaguya!, ¡Kaguya!...¡KAGUYA! Hablaba Gintoki un poco preocupado.

Nadie respondió Gin entro dentro de su casa buscando a la Chica hasta que noto que una parte estaba destruida.

-No…esto no está pasando. Dijo Gintoki preocupado.

Sakata comenzó a ver borrosa su vista hasta que recibio un golpe en su rostro fue sacado fuera de su casa.

-Mi casa…ustedes en verdad están buscando problemas. Gruño Gintoki molesto.

-Soy Kinshiki…Haaa.

Gintoki retrocedió esquivando un Hacha hecho de Chakra de color rojo.

-Hoy no. Negó Gintoki.

El Adulto se acercaba con su arma, pero esquivado por Gintoki hasta que su vista se reprodujo borrosa lo cual el Otsutsuki acertó con 2 ataques, pero de repente Gin rompe con una patada la Hacha.

-Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Kinshiki decidió golpear el cuerpo de Sakata quien solo desviaba sus golpes.

-Eres pésimo. Hablo Gintoki despreocupado.

Gin recibió un golpe en el rostro que no lo movió para nada.

-Tienes una gran fuerza, pero no usas el cerebro. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

El torso de Kinshiki se partió en 2 ya que Gin solo lo sostenía y arrojaba las partes al suelo.

-…No…vencerás…a…Momo…shi…ki-sama. Tartamudeaba Kinshiki.

-Lo que di. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Gintoki comenzaba a toser y escupir sangre no entendía que le estaba pasando.

-Debo…ir, Kaguya espérame. Dijo Gintoki en tono calmado.

Ahora Gin llevaba una camisa negra, pantalón con líneas rojas y un Yukata de color blanco, un cinturón negro abrochado con la manga izquierda descuidadamente caída en su cintura tenía una katana que está cubierta de madera.

-Esta ropa me queda, Kaguya…gracias. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Sakata se alejaba de su hogar noto 2 Ki, posiblemente sea que la Chica se encontraba en ese lugar, era un desierto.

-Tu debe ser Momoshiki. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-Sí, es un placer conocerlo Dios de la Destrucción. Comento Momoshiki en tono tranquilo.

-Kaguya. Dijo Gintoki preocupado.

Gin observo a Kaguya quien estaba triste con la mirada baja.

-Ella solo tenía una misión plantear el árbol y seducirlo, en verdad usted creyó en sus mentiras. Dijo Momoshiki en tono malicioso.

-…Ustedes la obligaron. Decía Gintoki seriamente.

-Tu qué crees. Dijo Momoshiki.

Gintoki le dio un golpe en el rostro cosa que sorprendió al Otsutsuki.

-…Kaguya. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

La Chica no respondió.

-Solamente quiero vivir en paz…yo solo…seguí órdenes. Hablaba Kaguya triste.

-En ese caso, yo te liberare y te daré esa paz que tu anhelas. Dijo Gintoki determinado.

Sakata disparo una esfera de Ki hacia Momoshiki causando que se vea humo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH…TU. Gruño Gintoki tocando su costilla herida.

Momoshiki tenía la piel roja sus cuernos eran un poco grandes su tamaño había aumentado incluso sus músculos.

-Absorbiste mi Ki, eres peligroso. Dijo Gintoki un poco serio.

-Absorber la energía de un Dios de la Destrucción, y convertirla en una fruta fue tu mayor error. Dijo Momoshiki confiado.

El Otsutsuki desapareció y reapareció dando una patada en la costilla luego sujeto su pelo para chocarlo contra el suelo 3 veces.

-Esto es raro…porque, no puedo…ver. Interrumpido Gintoki

Gin trataba de levantarse recibió un corte de parte del Bukijutsu.

-¿Quieres saber algo? Hablo Momoshiki.

-…eh. Gruño Gintoki.

-Le ordene a Urashiki que te envenenara, obviamente…esto afecta tus 5 sentidos. Dijo Momoshiki con una leve sonrisa.

Momoshiki creo una enorme esfera esta se llamaba **Bijudama **pero se volvía más grande debido al Ki que absorbió**.**

-Espera, eso es mucha energía, destruirás la tierra. Alerto Gintoki.

-Es una lástima, entonces muere con tu, AMADA. Grito Momoshiki furioso.

Momoshiki lanzo la **Bijudama **en dirección de Gin quien no se movió decidió detenerlo con sus brazos.

-Kaguya, aprovecha para huir. Gruño Gintoki.

-No, no voy abandonar la Tierra, quiero quedarme contigo. Aclaro Kaguya.

-Cielos. Dijo Gintoki un poco sorprendido y triste.

Sakata retrocedía de pie hasta que.

-¡MALDICIÓN! Grito Gintoki.

Hubo una poderosa explosión, pero no afecto a Kaguya y Momoshiki.

-He…vete. Dijo Gintoki un poco feliz.

-Sigues de pie. Dijo Momoshiki molesto.

**(Nota de autor: **reproduzcan **Johnny Cash, Hurt)**

Momoshiki utilizo un golpe, pero fue detenido por Sakata quien lo sostenía su oponente noto los ojos que brillaban como si fueran flama,era intensa de color celeste la Tierra comenzaba a temblar.

-Haaaaaaaaa. Grito Gintoki molesto.

Los 2 Otsutuki sintieron esa energía que presentían en su cuerpo, Momoshiki recibió 13 golpes en su cuerpo.

-Blaugh…como. Gruño Momoshiki.

El Otsutuski vomito sangre.

-Tendrás las mismas heridas que yo. Amenazo Gintoki con la voz fría.

Gin raspo levemente la costilla de Momoshiki.

-Grr…tu. Gruño Momoshiki

Momoshiki envió una **Bijudama **hacia Gin quien la atrapo con una mano apretándola dejando copos de brillo**.**

**-**Si yo muero, entonces tu morirás conmigo. Aclaro Gintoki determinado.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Momoshiki.

Momoshiki no era cobarde ni tampoco aceptaba la derrota, es por eso que se dirigió en dirección de Sakata que lo esperaba.

-Si te derroto… ¡SERÉ UN DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN! Aclaro Momoshiki furioso.

Gin lentamente uso la Katana en un parpadeo se alejó de Momoshiki.

-Idiota, ya dejé de ser un, Dios de la Destrucción. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Momoshiki termino cortado en pedazos dejando sangre al suelo.

-Imposible. Dijo Momoshiki.

-Gint. Interrumpida Kaguya.

Gin se aleja caminando se tambaleaba.

-Gintoki. Decía Kaguya preocupada.

-No…crees, que…las estrellas son hermosas. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

Gin observo el cielo junto con la Otsutsuki quien veía con una ilusión jamás vio tantas estrellas juntas.

-...te amo. Dijo Gintoki triste.

Kaguya noto que Gin tocaba su estómago a la vez el hombre comenzaba a descender sus lágrimas.

-Gin tu…sabias. Interrumpido Kaguya.

-Adiós…Kaguya. Lloro Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Gin cayó al suelo dejando a una preocupada Kaguya, fin de la música.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	3. 永遠に

**No soy dueño de NADA, ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

Pasaron meses, con el paso del tiempo Gintoki y Kaguya conocieron al Wan quien controlaba los 4 elementos Fuego, Tierra, Agua y Aire este pidió ayuda a Sakata, quien decidió ayudarlo en el paso de los días conocieron a Noar quien también pidió ayuda, ambos fueron los nuevos discípulos del Dios de la Destrucción, hasta incluso tenia un ejercito de fieles lo cual lo apodaron como el Yorozuya.

-Muy bien…a mi señal. Dijo Gintoki.

-Si. Dijeron Wan y Noar.

Gin avanzo sigilosamente hasta que dio una señal.

-¡Ahora! Ordeno Wan

Gin utilizo su katana hiriendo a un hombre mientras que lo rodeaban, pero notaron como un ejército los rodeaba.

-Rápido, defiéndase.

Noar atacaba con sus puños este tenía guantes, pero tropezó y cubrió su rostro atemorizado, pero fue defendido por el Avatar.

-Lo tenía bajo controlado. Protesto Noar molesto.

-Si claro. Dijo Wan con una leve sonrisa.

Finalmente, el ejército de Gintoki gano se habían encargado de los bárbaros, a Gin lo nombraron el Yorozuya.

-…Que raro. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Gin vio su mano después de la batalla contra Momoshiki se sentía más débil ya no se movía como antes.

-Es mejor, regresar. Comento Gintoki.

-Preocupado por Kaguya y su hijo. Dijo Wan feliz.

-Si. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Unos días después Gin finalmente regreso, Kaguya le saludo.

-Gin…se acabaron las provisiones. Decía Kaguya.

-Ah, rayos tenía un montón de provisiones en la carroza. Dijo Gintoki tocando su cabeza.

-No importa mira caminare a la aldea más cercana. Dijo Kaguya en tono tranquila.

Kaguya se alejaba este voltio.

-Y Gin…cuida a nuestro hijo. Hablo Kaguya en tono amable.

-Sí, ten por seguridad que lo cuidare. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

Minutos después, Gin fue a la habitación viendo a su primogénito quien lloraba, sin saber de una presencia que estaba acechando.

-Eres lindo. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

Sakata acurruco al bebe entre sus brazos lo cual calmo su llanto y comenzó a salir fuera de la habitación.

-Tienes los mismos ojos que tu mama sabias o quizás sean los míos jeje. Hablo Gintoki.

De repente hubo un charco de sangre Gin sostenía a su hijo en una pierna quien comenzaba a llorar fuertemente.

-Eres fuerte…no me odies si, tampoco quiero que lo tomes personal. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

Gin soltó al bebe a un precipicio.

-Lo siento. Dijo Gintoki triste.

-Porque.

Sakata parpadeo estaba confundido se tocaba la cabeza no entendía que pasaba y vio a Kaguya.

-Kaguya…que pasa, ¿por qué lloras? Pregunto Gintoki confundido.

La Otsutsuki retrocedía.

-No me toques, aléjate, detecte un ki maligno, pero…eras tú. Dijo Kaguya quien comenzaba caer lágrimas.

-Ki maligno, que…nuestro hijo donde está. Dijo Gintoki preocupado.

-Acabas de matarlo. Comento Kaguya molesta y llorando.

Kaguya se alejaba mientras lo perseguía Gin pero noto que Lord Tenji y su propio ejército estaban frente a ellos.

-Por aquí. Dijo Tenji en tono neutral.

-Que haces con mi ejército. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-Ahora son guerreros que trabajan para mí. Hablo Tenji.

Los 2 se iban en una carroza mientras que los hombres se acercaban.

-Usted…ha perdido fuerza.

-Ya no lo necesitamos.

-Ni siquiera es un dios.

-Déjenme pasar, ustedes son parte de mi ejército. Reclamo Gintoki.

Un hombre iba atacar, pero Gin contraataco con su Katana de madera y bloqueaba otra

-Apártense. Ordeno Gintoki.

Gintoki fue atrapado por sogas que ataban sus 2 brazos.

-Suéltenme. Gruño Gintoki molesto.

Gin tiro de la sogas y obligo a chocar 2 oponentes luego de alguna extraña manera, con su arma logro crear un tornado haciendo que el resto caigan desde los aires.

-Fuera de mi camino. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

Gintoki recibió un ataque seguido de otro por adelante normalmente, una persona normal moriría ya que Gin tenía 2 Katanas clavadas.

-Ah. Tosía Gintoki sangre.

-Rápido, las flechas.

Sakata recibió 4 flechas en su cuerpo, este seguía caminando hasta que Gin observo los cielos descendían más de 100 flechas.

¡KAGUYA! Grito Gintoki.

Se podía ver a un montón de cadáveres y Gin de pie con flechas en su cuerpo levantarse ni siquiera se fijó en sus heridas.

-Ya…no hay nada para mí. Dijo Gintoki.

Gin avanzaba tambaleándose y caminando, hasta llegar cerca del acantilado.

-Mi Usagi,…me reuniré contigo querido hijo…adiós. Comento Gintoki mirando el cielo y desciendo lágrimas.

Gintoki levanto sus manos en forma de T y cayo, su cabeza fue golpeada fuertemente y rodaba por los suelos violentamente.

-Jeje…todo va según lo planeado.

La figura era oscuro esta se desaparecía.

…

Con el Avatar Wan quien regresaba de una misión, escuchaba rumores sobre Sakata.

-¿Donde esta Gin? Pregunto Wan.

-Acaba de matar a su propio ejército, incluso casi mata a su esposa…lastimosamente su hijo no tuvo mucha suerte.

-No es posible. Dijo Wan incrédulo.

Wan intento buscas a su compañero Noar pero se sorprendió con lo que encontró estaba en un callejón desconocido.

-Bien aquí está tu paga por convencer al ejercito de unirse a nosotros…y un bono por lo de Kaguya, Lord Tenji-sama está muy agradecido jeje.

-De nada, todo sea por el bien del emperador, jaja. Decía Noar y riéndose.

El extraño se iba, mientras que Noar agitaba su bolsa de oro.

-¡Wan! Grito Noar sorprendido.

El Avatar lo sostenía del cuello y mostraba su puño de Fuego.

-Que hiciste. Amenazo Wan

-Yo…yo, escucha ellos son dioses, pero también sangran. Dijo Noar un poco asustado.

-Y Gintoki. Gruño Wan.

-Muerto, escucha sé que estas molesto…y lo admirabas mucho, pero podemos compartir el oro, tener sake, buena comida y buenas mujeres, si trabajamos para Lord Tenji nos pagara con grandes bolsas de oro. Hablaba Noar feliz.

Wan lo soltó.

-Si…lo ves tu y yo trabajamos juntos, ya puedo ver nuestros nombres como ley. Interrumpido Noar.

El Avatar apretaba su lengua y emitía fuego causando un grito.

-Tómalo eso como un no, tranquilo vivirás, pero tu lengua…ya nadie caerá en tus mentiras. Dijo Wan con voz fría.

La lengua de Noar estaba carbonizada y gritaba de dolor.

…

…

Gin abría los ojos sus heridas habían sanado misteriosamente ni siquiera había muerto siguió caminando derecho.

-Hay alguien ahí. Hablo Gintoki.

Con el pasos de los años Kaguya había tenido 2 hijos que se llamaban Hagaromo y Hamura quienes se revelaron ante su madre debido a que esta quería invocar al Dios Árbol que había matado a Tenji.

-Hola, sé que alguien ahí respóndame. Dijo Gintoki.

Gintoki caminaba recto y derecho con el pasaban los años se volvió loco por caminar solo hasta que se encontró con un pueblo, donde decidió desatar su ira pero lo vencieron, los años pasaron para Gin y Kaguya que actualmente estaba encerrada en la Luna.

-De seguro hay un tele, y computadora de seguro todos me miran. Hablo Gintoki.

Gintoki y Kaguya tuvieron caminados separados.

...

...

...o al menos eso era.

**Actualidad.**

Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja.

-Recordado el pasado.

Nadie respondió.

-Me agradecerás después de que te devuelva tu poder.

Nadie respondió.

-Ya es hora de que la Tierra tema ante el Dios de la Destrucción.

Se escuchaba un corazón latir.

-Recibí mi energía Gintoki, jajajaja.

El corazón estaba cubierto por aura maligna se creaba carne hasta que finalmente se mostró a Gintoki.

-Ah…mi Ki, siento que todo mi poder ha vuelto. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido y entre cerrojos.

Gin volteo y vio a los 3 jóvenes que eran sus alumnos.

-Hmm…Kaguya. Dijo Gintoki seriamente y observando el cielo que era de noche.

-Jajaja no se necesita el poder de un Uchiha, se necesita el poder de un Dios de la Destrucción para resucitar a Kaguya.

Gintoki voló hacia la luna.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Y fin de este fic de Las 3 leyendas Libro (Zero): El Dios Samurai y la Princesa.**

**Aquí tienen el origen de Gintoki, quiero agradecer con todo corazón a FrankyXG4 y zepat1989, la historia continua en el Libro 1 pero…pueden ir al 2.**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


End file.
